Can it be perfect? Valdangelo
by deathbreathnico
Summary: Nico tells his story of how he fell in love with a peculiar young boy.
1. Chapter 1

Here I sit with my perfect boyfriend on the beach coast. My fingers are laced through his and I rest my head on his shoulder while we watch the sunset.

"Nico I love you." Leo said to me and every time he did it sent shivers diwn my spine.

"I love you too Leo." I say in retourt. I lift my head and plant a kiss on his check. Im about to put my head back when he softly gripped my face and kissed my lips.

I know what you're think 'wow nico you guys are so perfect.' . Well how about we start at the beginning where it isn't so perfect.


	2. Nico

Another day in my dark cabin by myself. I got out of bed and put on my normal black attire. I walked over to the dinning pavilion and sat at my empty table.

"Hey Nico do you want to do some sword training with me after breakfast." I turned around to see Leo standing behind me. Great just who I never wanted to see. (I know its weird that I hated him).

"No Leo I don't." I glared at him and turned back to face my table.

"Why not? Are you afraid the Ghost King will lose to the repair boy?" He said all smug. I knew before I even turned around that he had a stupid grin on his stupid face. I got up from my spot so I looked him in the eyes.

"Im not afraid of you I just really hate you." I kept glaring at him and he had tears in his eyes.

"Well in that case good day to you sir." Leo stormed to his table. (I have realized now why he was so upset from what I said.)

I finished my breakfast and headed over the sword training area. I putted on armor and went over to one of the dummies. I drew my sword. I slashed at the dummy untill I drew back and heard a ting of metal on metal.

"I thought you weren't training today." Leo said to me as I lowered my weapon.

"I said I wouldn't train with you." I spat at Leo trying to make my words sting. He leaned close to me and whispered in my ear.

"I don't believe you actually hate me and I certainly don't hate you." He put extra effort on certainly. I pushed him away.

"Leave me alone creep." (what an insult. The only creep is me im the king of creeps.) I slashed at him, he blocked me.

"Why do you hate me Nico? Are you jealous of me beacuse im funnier and more likeable?" Leo didnt have a smug look he was serious.

"I hate you beacuse you are annoying not funny you stupid elf." He looked hurt by my comment. I felt almost sorry but not really. "I hate you don't talk to me." I screamed and ran away.

(Not so perfect start right? Well it gets worse before it gets better)


	3. Leo

(So Nico told me that I had to help tell our love story so then you get both sides or something.)

After Nico ran away at the sword training I just kinda stood there devastated beacuse the boy I like hates me. There were some people around who saw the whole thing like Clarisse...

"Good job flame boy you scared away another girl." She laughed. (She calls me flame boy cause I can light on fire. She may being incredible rude but she supports gays. Oh and if you ever in a situation where she laughs run it sounds like a deing horse.)

"That was Nico... he's a boy." When I said that she stoped laughing.

"What? Thats Nico the 'ghost king'? I thought that was a flat cheasted girl and I was told he didnt stay here much." Clarisse looked shocked and walked away.

I headed over to the armory to put away my weapon and armor. I bumped into Piper.

"Why so glum chum?" She asked me. ( One thing I love about Pipes is that no matter what my face says she can tell if im upset.)

"Im trying to make a friend and... and he wont let me." I almost started crying but Piper hugged me.

"Just go to his cabin and hand cuff yourself to him." I looked up at Piper unsure if she was joking. (I still don't know if she was. She wont tell me.)

I thanked Piper for the idea and headed over to my cabin to get the cuffs. Once I had them I went to Nicos cabin. I knocked in the door.

"What do you want assbutt?" I didnt say anything just cuffed him. "What are you doing? Leo I will send you to the depths of tartarus." I chuckled. (Hes so cute when he threatens to send me to tartarus. - I was dead serious and I can if you want.- Now Nico sweetie this is my turn now go away.)

"Im not going to let you go until you like me." He rolled his eyes and I yanked him away from the shadows. (I wasn't sure if he would disappear or we both would.)

"I will NEVER like you oil face." (Oh how his opinion changed.)

* * *

so comment if you like and if I should lessen on the character pop ins or if you like them.


End file.
